


[鲨美RPS] 一顿午餐

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 故事背景是SXSW，就如果它能发生的话，发生的日期应当是2017/3/11（为何要如此考据警告：现实警告，做好随时点X的准备BGM (建议播放): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OEron4rXfk





	

他推开Brew&Brew的门，门上的铃铛响了响，室内刚刚响起的歌声听起来空灵缥缈。这是奥斯丁的下午一点，标准的Brunch时间，但太多人都在SXSW上，让一贯繁忙的B&B变得冷清起来，店内客人一只手都数得过来。

但吧台前的男人转过头来，没戴墨镜，短发，下巴光溜溜的，穿一件棕色夹克，里面一件黑T，先是像他一样睁大了眼睛，然后笑了，对他挥挥手，喊他：“Michael！”

这真像一部他大概不会去看的文艺电影。

 

他坐下来要了draft beer，又要了黑咖啡，侍者去忙活的时候，才来得及问对方：“你怎么在这儿？”

“你忘了吗？”James晃了晃手机。

哦，他当然记得。几天前，James没头没尾地发短信问他，奥斯丁有什么喝酒的地方推荐，还特地注明是在白天。他想都没想就回给他B&B，顺手加了一句：你也要去奥斯丁？

看到James的回复却是在去Song to Song首映的路上，在这里，屏幕上跳出一句简短的：是啊。

“但你后来就都没回我了。”James补充道，吃着手上的薯条。

“我在飞机上。”他说，意识到这并不能解释下飞机的两天来也都没有回复，“后来——大概是忘了。”

“我的活动是明天晚上，Charlize应该会很高兴见到你。”

“哦……”他发现自己对对方的行程真是一无所知，“但我今晚就要走了，确切地说大概是三小时以后去机场。”

“Ohhhhh.” 对方拖长声音，表示失望，“那你都不会见到Lisa了。”

啤酒和咖啡被端到他面前。“Who’s Lisa?”

“My girlfriend.”

“Oh.”他下意识地喝了口啤酒。

“不同寻常的组合。”James指着他面前的两份饮品。

“这就是这里特别的地方，我感觉很方便，两方面都解决了。” 他说，迟疑着，最终还是说了：“I’m happy for you.”

James咬着嘴唇笑。“你不用说这个。” 眼睛里却是亮晶晶的。他略微别开眼去，手指在吧台上面敲，想着编个理由离开。但James看出来了，并说：“急着走？”

他想说是的，但开口却变成了：“没有。”并问，“你吃的什么，我也想来一份。”

“我们去那边吃吧，安静些。”James指向酒吧后面角落的卡座。他听从了，James总有些好建议。

 

那歌声好像在循环播放，仍然若有若无地萦绕在室内，像一个梦似的。他想起以前，有一晚，在蒙特利尔最后一家没打烊的酒吧里，Oscar已经喝趴在桌子上，大家基本上都喝趴了，James拉着他来到卡座里，说了大半夜的Anne-Marie，那时候酒吧的背景音乐好像也是这个调子，类似的。

他已经记不起James说了什么了，到最后那几乎是一种咕哝，然后他让James靠着他肩膀短暂地睡了一会儿，克制着没去摸他光秃秃的脑壳。

当时的James非常迷茫、无助，看上去像是对着路人都会一诉衷肠，但他现在看起来自信、快乐，好像生活又一次多姿多彩起来。他的确是为他高兴的——他对自己说，喝着酒。

 

“你看上去闷闷不乐。”但James指出，“And you didn’t bring Alicia here.”

“她在忙。”他说，“而且她大概会觉得这里吵吧，音乐节、电影节……到处都是人。”

“Very thoughtful.” James评价，“Lisa就挺喜欢这些。”

他庆幸他的Chicken tender with fries来了，至少他可以花费时间挤番茄酱而不是开口说些什么。James在对面问：“所以你没有不开心？”

“我？” 他抬头，对James露出牙齿，“没有，只是Song to song接Alien……”一个蹩脚的借口，但James只是皱了下眉头就展开了下一话题，毕竟他不是Charles，读不了他。

“Did you see Logan？”

“What? No. Did you?” 

“如果你还有时间，我想我大概会去给我们买个下一场的票。”

“然后被现在这里的满城记者拍上头条？You wouldn’t want that.” 

James耸耸肩。“But you should, just go watch it.” 

“Just tell me what’s in it.”

James晃了晃手指：“No spoiler from me.”

他摇着头笑了。“好吧，回伦敦就看。”

“你是回伦敦？以为你要回去开普敦。”

他挑起眉，对于James知道他上个月一直呆在开普敦感觉惊讶。“还没定，先回伦敦吧。你怎么知道我在开普敦？”

“I’m on Instagram.” James挥挥手，好像这能解释一切。

他的确不是很懂Instagram，对此只能评论说：“Wow, tech savvy. Should I be on it?” 

James大笑起来，眼角的纹路比以前明显了。“如果你想的话。但我还是觉得你大概不会喜欢。如果你有个账号那大概全都是大海啊、冲浪板之类的照片。”

“还有赛车。”他不假思索地说。

“说到这个，”James前倾身体，看上去很兴奋，“我上个月去了爱尔兰，去拍Top Gear，Oh man, you wouldn’t believe it, 他们有了新车，红色的，过弯的时候特别带劲。”

“Did you like it?” 

“当然，我不是说了吗，新的车，车型是——”

“I mean Ireland.”

“Oh.” James反应过来，“那很酷，就有点冷。我们就在都柏林而已。我知道你是在——”

“Killarney.”

“有什么好玩的吗？” James很感兴趣的样子。

“有个国家公园。”他说，努力回忆他在家乡看过的旅游小册子，“有橡树林，和红鹿。有些城堡啊、湖啊。其实游客不少，挺多人去的。”

“你应该哪天带我去。”James说，“我不能只是听你讲你家乡讲了六七年然后从来没去过。”

“我有吗？讲了六七年？”

“You are very Irish, Michael. 你整个人就是一个你家乡的展示会好吗，我已经每天都在看Killarney大型广告了。”

也没有每天吧。他想，但没有说。“And you are very Scottish.”

“Am I?” James故意用非常浓重的口音说。

他笑了，笑得差点抓不住酒杯，James帮他扶了一把，正色说：“Glad to see you Michael.”

一般来说这应该是结语了，但他的薯条其实还没吃完，咖啡和啤酒各还剩一半，他犹豫着是不是要站起来，或者是不是要问一下你约了别人吗。

但James出乎意料地继续了这句话。“但你为什么从不打给我？”

他差点把嘴里的啤酒喷出来。“什么？”

“我是说，你时不时回我的短信，很慢，但还是回，你很少给我发短信，但还是有发，至少上一条祝Split大卖的短信很sweet。可你从来都不打给我，我们的谈话也总是以那我们下次什么时候出去吧结束，但下次从来没发生过。I thought we were friends.”

“We were - we ARE friends.”

“Glad to hear that.” James说，但一动不动，蓝眼睛很执着地盯着他，好像今天非要在这儿逼问出一个答案。午后的光影投在他脸上，看起来非常美。

“我只是不能那么经常地见你。”这个说辞听起来他自己都理解不了。

“什么？”James看起来被逗笑了，“这是什么意思？”

 

他一口气喝干了啤酒，然后在James惊讶的目光中叫了另一杯，他的确需要更多的酒精才能继续下面的话。  
“因为那样会避免我想要引诱你。”他说的是seduce，然后觉得这个词不太好，“或许seduce不是那么合适……”

James截断了他的话头，“What?”

“我知道这听起来非常的——”

“不，不，我在说的是——”啤酒被端上来，James短暂地停顿，对侍者微笑了一下，“你是说你觉得只要你采取行动，我就会fall for it？”

他眨着眼，看着对方，然后忽然意识到James说的是对的，James was always right.

“I’m sorry.” 他说，“抱歉，我直到今天才意识到我是属于自大的混蛋那个范畴——”

“我会的。”

他停下来，几乎是瞪着James。“你说什么？”

“I’m saying, I would fall for you even without you doing anything.” James说，“I mean come on, look at yourself Michael.”

他更加快速地眨着眼睛， 消化着这一信息。James按住了他的手，他低下头看着，觉得很惊讶、很不可思议。

“但，事实是——”James注视他，很恳切、很开诚布公，“如果说有那么一个机会之窗的时候，你我都已经错过了。现在我只希望你能开心，因为我很开心，buddy，我觉得我很开心。”

他听见自己说：“我应该在2000年就要你的电话号码。”

James为此大笑。“抱歉，伙计，我还吃了你那么多糖，我都没有给你电话，看看我们是多傻。”

 

当时James过他的21岁生日，他给他买了个彩虹小马似的东西，里面都是糖。然后看他穿过整个屋子，蒙着眼睛，拿个棍子打破那个彩虹小马。

这个玩意儿看起来其实挺可爱的。21岁的James看着那堆碎布说。他没能走上去告诉他这是他的礼物，就被工作人员叫走了。

当然后来James还是知道了，第二天特地跑过来和他道谢，很活泼地玩笑说如果有可能想要一只完整的。

他没送给他完整的，James那天下午就离组了，基本是消失在伦敦，直到五年后，他们才在街上奇迹般地相遇，然后他就知道了他在筹划结婚，任何的努力都会是徒劳的。

 

桌面上，他们两个的手机几乎是同时震动起来。他去看手机屏幕，经纪人的短信，在催他了。James拍拍他的手，起身去接自己的电话。在James走远之前，他听到他说：“Lisa，我在B&B，对，就我们住的地方，过桥，然后——”

他问侍者要了一支笔，在餐巾上写了什么，并在桌上留下了现金。他拿起自己的外套时，注意到James背对着他，并没看他。很好，这其实非常好。

他推开了店门，远离了那白色的、飘出温柔而忧伤乐声的店面。

 

James接完电话回到卡座上，看到了那张叠成一朵花形状的餐巾。Michael仍然如此老派，他本可以发条短信的。餐巾叠花，这是在他父母的餐厅做学徒锻炼出来的吗？他心里吐槽着，拆开了它。

 

很抱歉，我必须得走了（经纪人在催我）

替我向Lisa带好（实际上我不确定我现在是否能很平静地见她，大概将来会的）

与你相反，我认为机会之窗并未关闭，但我也认为维持现状实在充满诱惑力，对你，对我

但我的确确定我可以约你出去了，至少以朋友的身份

伦敦见，或者蒙特利尔见

M.F.

 

James摇摇头，将餐巾叠成方块，看向窗外。奥斯丁的午后仍然安静、舒适，远处传来隐约的摇滚乐和欢呼声。

铃铛响了，Lisa正推门进来。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 送糖那事来自一个难以查证的rumor，就当是我杜撰的吧: https://www.theguardian.com/film/filmblog/2016/may/20/james-mcavoy-five-best-moments-x-men-apocalypse#comment-74881009   
> Brew&Brew的确是一家奥斯丁的酒吧，特色是同时供应咖啡和酒，杜撰了麦扣对B&B的喜爱  
> 以及最后我真的是在瞎奶一把黑凤凰（。


End file.
